Betrayal-Saving Keyara
by Maria65
Summary: She had been taken away from them, but now it was time to get her back. With the following battle reveals an old ally and some more of Keyara's mysterious past, but with the battle comes a cost. Have they lost Keyara to Zanza forever? Will they ever free her? Or is she lost forever? Rated T for gore, and Xenoblade doesn't belong to me, only Keyara, Galven, and Nahlia are mine.


They finally made it...they were at Prison Island; Shulk, Fiora, Melia, Dunban, Sharla, Reyn, Riki, Willow and Alvis, they were all there; ready to defeat Zanza...and bring Keyara back home. They remembered seeing her ride off on the Telethia with Dickson, her past revealed to everyone. She was once a Goddess, known as Goddess Keyara, she had been around before the war; there was a statue dedicated to her above the entrance at Alcamoth, and it seemed she had some friends that knew of her.

"Galven, are you sure she's still herself?" Shulk asked, turning toward the High Entia, Galven.

They had encounter the once transformed High Entia a week after Keyara disappeared, he had been reverted by someone using ether on him, and it hadn't been Keyara nor Melia, and they knew Tyrea would never do a thing.

"Positive, she still has some control over her body from how you all spoke about the event." Galven explained, rubbing his chin.

"Then all we have left to do then is go inside and bring her back to her sense's." Willow stated, a flash of anger in her red eyes at what has happened.

"How do we do that though?" Melia asked, her blue eyes sad; she was still suffering over the forced betrayal.

"I agree, we can't get close to her; and even Lorithia said Zanza would kill Keyara before we would get the chance to get her back." Sharla explained, remembering the worlds the skimpy woman had stated when they saw her.

"That's not true." a voice stated behind them and they all gasped as they saw Keyara walk toward them, her sword having a familiar blue glow around it and they gasped.

"The Monado!" Shulk shouted, fear in his eyes at seeing it against them.

"Yes, I have given Keyara a version of the Monado to easily dispose of you imperfect being's. You're all that stand between me and my new world!" Keyara stated with an echoed voice, the storm-blue eyes looking at them; obviously telling them Zanza was controlling her.

"Release Keyara at once you wretched swine!" Galven shouted, being held back by Dunban.

They had brought Galven to Prison Island in hopes of him trying to pin-point Keyara's ether wave; and while High Entia couldn't really feel, see or control ether as well as Keyara, they knew he would at least have an inkling as to where she would be. Zanza wouldn't keep her close to Dickson, it would be too easy and it would cause conflict between the two, even with Zanza controlling Keyara.

"Why should I? She's the key to what I desire, the key to a new world..." Keyara/Zanza stated simply before glaring at them all. "And she's also the key to destroying you all!" She shouted before she swung her sword, the familiar blue growing in length.

"BUSTER!" Shulk shouted in recognition and brought his replica out, blocking Keyara's Monado with his own.

"Another Monado?" Keyara/Zanza asked, even as she saw Fiora charging with her dagger's.

Keyara/Zanza back flipped over Fiora, striking her back but the Hom's turned Mechon dodged the attack and jumped behind Willow as the woman charged Keyara.

"Keyara, come back to us!" Willow shouted, seeing a emotion pass through the storm-blue eyes.

 _ **"I can't stop him, I'm sorry!" Keyara shouted from a controlled darkness, chains pulling her back...**_ though the words seem to reach everyone's ear's, even Galven's.

Galven began charging an ether wave with his sword, allowing the others to attack. Melia sent out a **Flare** , Fiora used **Cross Slash** , Sharla used her **Heal Round** , Dunban used **Whirling Slash** , Riki used **Lungy** , Reyn used **Shield Bash** combined with Shulk's **Slit Edge** allowing Willow to strike to make Keyara stumble and become confused at what was going on. As Keyara began to stand a wave of white ether hit her and the others, healing the group but causing Keyara to scream in pain.

"Galven, what did you do?" Alvis demanded of the High Entia, who growled.

"I'm trying to give Keyara enough Ether to take control; she take's control back by using the Ether to push Zanza away from her mind." Galven stated as Keyara stopped screaming.

"T-thank you G-Galven." The normal voice of Keyara said and she looked up as they saw purple push the storm-blue color away from her eye's.

"Keyara?" Melia asked, ready to burst into tears.

"Don't come closer...I don't have much time." Keyara said as she slowly stood, the Monado still tightly gripped in her hands. "I don't know what will happen, but I need you all to make a decision." Keyara said, blood dripping down her chin and various cuts...why wasn't she healing herself?

"What decision?" Willow asked, dreading the question and answer.

"The decision...to kill me." Keyara said as she suddenly dropped the Monado.

"WHAT?!" they all shouted, a few with tears in their eyes.

"Keyara, I can't do that!" Melia shouted, holding herself.

"I agree with Melia, Keyara; I can't do it either." Sharla stated backing up.

"I swore to Meyneth to protect you, help you and save you; I swore to Meyneth to never hurt you." Fiora said as she backed up.

"Despite what has happened, I cannot bring myself to hurt you either Keyara. You have helped us too much, and you are a victim here. If anything we need to kill Zanza, not you." Dunban said as he also backed up.

"Oi, I'm agreeing with Dunban on this one. I ain't gonna hurt ya Keyara, not now so not ever." Reyn said as he backed away; he was not going to touch Keyara.

"We are similar in a lot of ways, as a result I cannot bring myself to harm you." Willow said as she took a few steps back.

"Riki cannot hurt Hom-Hom he looked after, you are a little-pon to me; one of my little-pon." Riki said with sadness, backing up as well.

"I cannot hurt you Keyara, you are like a daughter to me; you are my daughter! As a result, I shall not harm you, a vow a father would make." Galven said as he backed up, lowering his head.

"I can't hurt you either Keyara, we're friends. You've taught me so much about ether, about what I need to know in order to survive...as a result, I cannot harm you." Shulk said as he also backed down.

"We've been through thick and thin Keyara, we've gotten out of situation's that we shouldn't of survived. Situation's that would cause these action's, and we lived! So why now?!" Alvis demanded, making Keyara growl.

"You don't understand, I've search every possibility to rid Zanza from me and the only resource left is Ether Release, but I swore to you and Meyneth that I would never use that!" Keyara shouted and Alvis paled...that was the only way?

"And don't use it!" Willow shouted, Keyara having told Willow what that would do.

"What's Ether Release?" Shulk asked, dread and curious at the answer.

"I release all the ether stored within my body in one attack, wave, or blast. As ether is the energy of every living thing, if I use that...it's self destruction...suicide." Keyara said and they all gasped.

"No..." Melia whispered as tears fell down her cheek's.

Keyara winced and placed a hand over her heart, pain etching across her face and they noticed, and gasped. Keyara's body pulsed as a yellow glow overcame her body and she looked up, eyes slowly turning storm-blue.

"Now's that last chance...stop him!" Keyara shouted, worry and pain in her purple eyes.

"Never! We will not hurt you Keyara, get that through you're head! We can't!" Alvis and Shulk shouted, both refusing to harm her.

"So be it...it's your funeral." Keyara whimpered before the glow faded and she stood, smirking at them. "Well then, that was smarter than I would have expected from imperfect beings such as yourselves." Keyara said, the voice of Zanza echoing behind her normal voice.

"Zanza..." Shulk growled out, eye's glaring at the storm-blue color of Keyara's eye's.

"I'll see how far you all can get, then I'll decide what I should do with Keyara. She failed this fight...I wonder what I should do with her." Keyara/Zanza stated before she turned around and began walking back inside.

"Hey, don't ya walk away from us!" Reyn shouted and charged.

"Reyn no!" Shulk shouted as his eyes flashed and he ran to protect Reyn.

As Reyn neared Keyara/Zanza spun, but her Monado clashed with Shulk's replica and she smirked, getting closer.

"Get to the top and you shall see what her punishment is." Keyara/Zanza whispered and Shulk gasped in horror as an emotion swam through the storm-blue eyes again.

 _ **"RUN! Run while you have the chance!"**_ Keyara's voice shouted to him, but suddenly two wings appeared behind Keyara and Galven took a step back.

"The wings of her Goddess life." Galven said in wonder as they all watched in awe as the white wings spread behind her, and even Shulk couldn't help but admire the white feather's.

 _'They look like the High Entia's wings...but they come from her back like a Telethia or bird.'_ Shulk thought and was pushed back by Keyara.

"Come and find her, but I doubt you'll like what you see." Keyara/Zanza mumbled before flying inside, the doors slamming shut.

"We have to go after her!" Galven stated but Dunban stopped him.

"We will go after Keyara, but we need you Galven to go to the colonies." Dunban stated, but Galven looked at him like he was crazy.

"Me?! Why, that's my daughter in there!" Galven shouted, green eyes shinning in anger and uncontrolled rage.

"We understand that, but this is dangerous and Otharon will need help in uniting the colonies." Sharla explained and Galven growled.

"I promise you, we will bring Keyara back." Willow said before she looked toward the doors.

 _'Keyara...I know how it feels to have another soul inside the body, to have someone controlling you.'_ Willow thought before she saw Galven turn around with his head lowered, but he stopped before entering the portal.

"Bring her back to me...promise?" Galven said looking at them and they nodded.

"We will, I swear it." Alvis stated and Galven sighed.

"Alright, I relent then...and you should confess, that might help Keyara fight back more." Galven said before stepping through the portal back to inside the Bionis.

 _'Talking about love at a time like this, what is he thinking?!'_ Alvis thought with a frown and followed the others inside.

 **With Dickson:** Dickson smirked as Keyara was pulled into an odd, fleshy pillar made of what seemed to be multiple Telethia, though no cries came from the pillar. Instead of the normal blue, green and other colors matching Telethia; the pillar was more pink, purple, peach, tan and other flesh colors, though the area around Keyara was more the normal Telethia color.

"You think this is sever enough punishment?" Dickson asked Keyara, controlled by Zanza.

"I believe so, she wished to always be herself, right? Well, how about completely changing her; body, mind, soul...all of it." Keyara/Zanza responded with a smirk.

"Heh, the kids will be forced to kill her afterwards." Dickson said with a smirk, and Keyara/Zanza chuckled as well.

"Exactly, so she gets her wish...death." Keyara/Zanza replied with a crazed smile.

Hours passed and by then Keyara was near the top of the pillar, Dickson left, and Keyara had been pulled further into the pillar. Her whole body excluding half of her left leg, chest, upper arms, shoulder and face had been consumed by the pillar. The group got to where she was and gasped as they saw her being pulled into the pillar, almost gagging as they saw her leg get completely consumed by the pillar.

"What's happening to her?" Fiora asked in horror, Shulk hugging her to calm her down.

"Is that what I think it is?" Melia asked herself, seeing the familiar blue and green lines leading toward her eyes from her chest and cheek's and she gasped in horror. "He's transforming her into a Telethia!" Melia shouted in recognition, making them look at her in horror.

"What?!" Reyn asked in shock, that was possible?

"Zanza is transforming her into a Telethia, I remember something similar in Alcamoth from the research notes I found in Lorithia's office. It was research on transforming Homs into Telethia, or infecting them with the Telethia Gene. I didn't think it was possible, but...but now..." Melia stuttered as she looked at Keyara who was unconscious.

"What do we do?!" Alvis shouted, shaking in anger and worry.

 _ **"Leave this to me."**_ A soft, female voice spoke in their minds before a roar reached their ear's.

"That sounds like a Telethia." Melia mumbled in worry.

"Who was that voice?" Shulk mumbled when Alvis gasped as a Telethia flew up beside them, outside the platform.

"Nahlia, I didn't call for you!" Alvis shouted, seeing the Telethia land before them and glow.

 _ **"You didn't need to, I felt what was going on through the fighting at the colonies, and what other Telethia spoke of."**_ The voice said again, to all of them but the group, excluding Alvis and Willow backed up.

"That thing can talk...and why ain't it attackin' us?" Reyn questioned, wary of the Telethia.

"Don't worry, this is Nahlia...a good friend of mine and Keyara." Alvis said as the Telethia began shrinking in size.

"It's taking form!" Melia said in wonder and the form giggled as it still glowed.

"That's not nice calling me a 'it', I am a woman you know." the girl, Nahlia, replied before the glow faded, revealing a High Entia.

She was wearing a long white dress, trimmed gold with unattached sleeve's that had sapphire's at the top. A collar wrapped around behind her neck before connecting to a sapphire gem that was at the top, center of her dress, keeping it together. She wore long white shoes that disappear under the dress, and she had a blue sash around her waist that matched the blue tipping her bangs and end of her hair. Her long wings reached her knee's and the tip of her wings were blue as well, but they glowed.

"A High Entia that can transform at will." Willow whispered to herself in recognition, another person Willow heard about from Keyara.

"My name is Nahlia, and I believe I can help with this." Nahlia responded, turning her blue eyes toward the pillar Keyara was stuck to.

"How?" Shulk asked, he would do anything to save Keyara, he was not losing another person.

"This pillar is made of Telethia flesh and cells within the Bionis; it pulls anything in that Zanza wishes...and in this case that would be Keyara." Nahlia responded as she walked closer to the pillar and closed her eyes, glowing again.

Ether suddenly began pouring into the pillar but it began shaking and Nahlia gasped as two Telethia appeared, slamming between the group and Keyara and one beside Nahlia.

"Zanza!" Alvis shouted, knowing who it was trying to stop them.

"Alvis, hold them off!" Nahlia shouted, the glow stopping.

They noticed she was covered in the skin of a Telethia, her face untouched except by lines, slitted pupils, a Telethia tail and Telethia wings on her back. Her arms, torso, and legs were the same blue-green of a Telethia with claws but her shoulders, neck, and face were the skin of a normal Homs/High Entia. She placed her clawed hands on the pillar and began pouring ether into the pillar but the ether was black and it began pushing Keyara out who now had the odd wings of a Inja Telethia above her head. Suddenly Keyara twitched and opened her eyes, one was purple and the other was greenish/blue...like that of a Telethia. When she seemed fully aware, she began screaming arching away from the pillar as pain racked her body at forcing her to change.

"Keyara!" Alvis shouted before he struck the Telethia attacking the group.

Shulk growled and swung downward on a Telethia, the blade elongated as he used **Buster** on the serpent-like Telethia; even as Fiora came up to his side to finish it off. Reyn ran over toward toward the other Telethia, a three headed Telethia that swung its tail at Reyn, knocking him to the side. Alvis and Dunban ran at the Telethia, both swinging their swords in an arc, cutting off a wing and slicing the tail in half; the attack did little as both parts regenerated back. Riki used **Freezinate** to try and stop its power along with Melia's **Burst End** , making the Telethia weaker. Sharla came up beside Reyn, using **Heal Bullet** to help him get back on his feet, in which he gave her a soft smile before charging the Telethia again. Willow stood guard beside Nahlia in case the Telethia should attack her; Nahlia growled as Keyara was slowly pushed from the pillar, still screaming in pain from the two forces of ether clashing; one harmful and one helping. The two opposing forces where clashing inside Keyara and she was slowly loosing her ability to think straight to prevent herself from losing control over the ether. Soon, the last Telethia fell and the group watched in anticipation as Keyara was slowly removed from the pillar.

"Keyara..." Alvis said softly as she stopped screaming, his silver-blue eyes worried.

"I almost...got...her..." Nahlia whispered out, before Keyara was released from the pillar, and Nahlia caught her. "Keyara!" Nahlia shouted in surprise as she lowered Keyara on the ground, reverting to her original form.

She used ether to make Keyara's clothes appear before the others saw her unclothed condition; pieces of Telethia flesh covered her body that were pulled off as the others ran toward them. Keyara slowly opened her eyes, the purple irises unfocused as she slowly regained her bearings; the others all showed relief and joy at seeing the original eyes they loved so much.

"Keyara, you're back!" Melia shouted in relief, she missed having the comfort of the ether-controlling Homs.

"Keyara!" Fiora and Riki shouted in glee, hugging the Homs.

"Welcome back." Dunban said, even as Reyn gave her a thumbs up.

"Will you be okay?" Willow asked in concern, even as Alvis showed sadness.

"Glad to have you back." Shulk stated with a smirk, making Sharla nod who quickly used **Heal Round** to make sure everyone was okay.

"How do you feel?" Nahlia asked and Keyara gasped, turning her head toward Nahlia.

"N-Nahlia?" Keyara questioned, and Nahlia nodded, smiling at Keyara.

"Yes Keyara, it has been some time." Nahlia agreed and Keyara gave a teary smile, before she hugged Nahlia. "I understand your glad to see me Keyara, but how are you feeling?" Nahlia asked her, in which Keyara sighed.

"I feel...odd..." Keyara trailed off, not sure how to explain what she felt.

"I would suspect so, you were just pulled into a pillar full of Telethia flesh." Fiora explained, and Keyara gave a disgusted face. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Fiora responded in seeing Keyara's disgusted face.

"Why was Zanza trying to turn you into a Telethia?" Shulk asked in which Keyara shrugged.

"I...I don't know. Zanza usually doesn't go to such great length's to keep someone loyal to him or keep someone beside him; I don't understand him anymore." Keyara stated and Alvis sighed.

"He's trying to break us." Alvis simply stated, and they looked at him confused.

"Break us? Why?" Reyn asked, wondering why Zanza would want to do something like that.

"Transforming Keyara into a Telethia would force us to kill her, as she wouldn't know who she is, what she was; she wouldn't know anything. All she would do is kill, survive, absorb ether and obey Zanza; she would be completely under his control." Alvis spat out, silver-blue eyes harsh.

Keyara hummed a little...why would he want to keep her? Before she could try and get her thoughts together she felt a sharp pain rippled through her chest.

"AH!" Keyara shouted gripping her chest and they looked at her worried.

"Keyara?" Fiora questioned, kneeling to her.

"Is everything?" Willow asked before she noticed Keyara stiffened and tremble.

 _'Oh no...Zanza...he-!'_ Willow interrupted her thoughts as she noticed Fiora was close to Keyara.

"Fiora, everyone, run!" Willow shouted as she ran toward them.

"Huh?" Fiora turned to look at Willow, before she felt Keyara move.

Everyone got blown back by an ether wave except Willow, who jumped before Fiora, taking a slash across her chest.

"WILLOW?!" Fiora shouted in shock, surprised to notice Keyara was the one who struck.

As she looked at Keyara, she noticed the storm-blue orbs had replaced the purple orbs once again.

"ZANZA!" Nahlia shouted as she transformed, but Keyara struck at her as well, cutting the large claws that had replaced Homs hand.

"You're just a filthy as the Machina you failed test." Keyara/Zanza growled out, before blasting Willow into Fiora, the ruby-eyed woman giving a shout of pain as her already bleeding body took more abuse.

Fiora caught Willow lessening the impact against a pillar but it did little to help Fiora as her body protested the abuse and her body refused to move.

 _'Come on, not now...not in front of Shulk.'_ Fiora thought even as she tried to place herself over Willow to protect her.

"Fiora, Willow!" Shulk shouted, running toward them as everyone else readied their weapon's.

"Damn you Zanza!" Alvis shouted as he charged Keyara/Zanza swinging his sword with as much force as possible.

"Oh Alvis, would you really hurt her?" Keyara/Zanza questioned, storm-blue eyes glinting in glee.

Kicking Alvis away she swung at Reyn who blocked before pushing her back and trying to hit her but she used ether to block the attack which retaliated the attack back to him; making him cringe in pain. As Reyn stumbled back, Keyara used ether to blow him away before jumping over Dunban who swung his sword at her. Landing beside him he growled as she placed a hand on his bad arm.

"How long does the pain linger?" she questioned as her hand glowed red.

Before Dunban could questioned what she meant he doubled over in pain as the pain of wielding the Monado a little over a year ago hit him again. Crying out he fell to his knee's, clinging his arm as he tried to will the pain away. Unguarded Keyara swung her sword down on his back, creating a gash along his spine but Melia used her wind ether to blow Keyara away before she could do more damage to Dunban before she ran over to try and heal him. Sharla beat her using **Heal Round** but that caught Keyara's attention as she glared at Sharla, storm-blue eyes murderous.

"You're a nuisance!" Keyara shouted and shot a blast of red ether at Sharla.

Shulk was quick to act by using **Monado Shield** , protecting everyone against Keyara's ether as she turned her eyes on him. Growling she charged Shulk, swinging her own Monado that turned green in color; Shulk growled upon seeing it and changed his own blade to green. The two green blades clashed as they pushed against one another, trying to overcome the other...show whose Monado was stronger!

"Release Keyara at once!" Shulk shouted but Keyara/Zanza glared at him.

"Never! She belongs to me, she is mine! I am her Master, she is to obey my every command!" Keyara/Zanza shouted before Nahlia blew him back with her breath-attack.

"No she doesn't, Keyara is her own person! She has no Master but herself, she will never let you keep her!" Nahlia shouted as she struck with her claws.

"That's right, and even if Keyara does fail against you, we will not let you keep her!" Melia shouted as she used **Flare** against Keyara/Zanza, knowing Keyara, herself, could use the ether to overcome Zanza.

"Keyara is our friend, we won't let you keep her!" Willow shouted as she was fully healed with Fiora, both women charging them.

Reyn came from behind and knocked her to the side, making her growl as she hit the railing before jumping away before Riki's **Lungy** could touch her.

"Give my littlepon back!" Riki shouted angrily, no one had ever seen this Nopon so mad.

Keyara blew them all back with an ether-wave, but Alvis had resisted and jumped over Shulk, swinging at Keyara.

"Give her back!" He shouted as he swung his sword at her again, but she blocked. "Give her back to us!" he demanded as he cut her shoulder, cursing as he knew he hurt her.

"Would you really try to kill her?" Keyara/Zanza questioned before she blocked his sword, getting close to his face. "Would you really kill the woman you love?" He questioned, making him freeze as he knew, deep down, Keyara heard everything.

Everyone tried to move but the black ether littering the ground prevented their movement, they all struggled to stand as they knew Alvis wouldn't be able to truly fight Keyara...even if she is controlled by Zanza.

"How long did you plan on hiding it from Keyara?" Keyara/Zanza questioned with a smirk as Alvis trembled...if Zanza knew...then... "I knew all along Alvis, that you harbored feeling's for Keyara, oh it was so easy to manipulate you when I told you that I'd kill her the moment I found out." She continued and Alvis growled. "Did you know that I already had her when I told you all of that?" She questioned and Alvis went rigid...What?! No...that was impossible.

"Oh, if only you had known from the beginning...but if you had refused, Keyara would be dead...and so would you all." Keyara/Zanza pushed Alvis back and went to swing her sword, but stopped halfway.

"What?" Shulk questioned, noticing the shaking body.

"Wr-wretched...woman..." Keyara/Zanza grumbled as her eyes flickered.

"S-stop..." The full voice of Keyara whimpered out before she tightened both hands on her Monado and backed up, regaining control.

"Y-you will n-not hurt them..." She whimpered before she looked up and gave a small, teary smile. "F-finally knowing t-the t-truth...but...it's-it's t-too l-late." Keyara said softly as she began to glow purple.

"What?" Alvis mumbled before the black ether reached him and pulled him down. "Keyara, what're you doing?!" He shouted as he was bound with everyone else.

"I'm sorry..." Keyara mumbled as she regained full control of her body.

 _ **"NO! What are you doing?!"**_ Zanza screamed inside her mind, but she only smiled.

"I can't allow this to continue...I'm sorry." Keyara responded as tears rolled down her face, closing her eyes.

"NO KEYARA, DON'T DO THIS!" Alvis shouted and Willow gasped as the purple glow around Keyara grew brighter. "No Keyara, stop!" Willow screamed but Keyara didn't listen.

"ETHER RELEASE!" Keyara shouted as she spun the Monado and sunk the blade through her abdomen as her body release a torrent of multi-colored Ether.

A wave washed over the building before spreading further, healing them of their wounds but many monsters around the island died as the wave hit them, harming enemies but healing allies. A miniature explosion happened where she stood from the force of the release as everything stored inside Keyara disappeared.

"Keyara!" everyone screamed as the blade disappeared and her wound sealed up but her body went limp. The black ether disappeared as everyone ran toward the black-haired Homs who sacrificed herself for them, kneeling beside her as the dust settled.

"Keyara, no..." Alvis whimpered as he held Keyara, pulling her close to him. "Hey...wake up..." he mumbled, tapping her cheek. She gave no acknowledgement...she didn't even twitch, nothing.

Nahlia, unable to accept that fact tried tracing ether...but it was futile, nothing remained in Keyara, all the ether had been released...she was dry. "AH!" Melia cried out, falling to her knee's as she began sobbing.

She held herself as the woman who was a sister to her, the woman who was like both a mother AND sister had been taken from her once again. Reyn growled and punched the pillar nearby, trying to restrain his anger, but to no avail; Sharla began crying as she walked a little ways away. Without any ether inside Keyara, her bullets had no effect...she felt useless, even as Reyn turned to hug her, telling her everything was alright. Riki just went quiet and sat down, mourning the loss of a littlepon...HIS littlepon as he had looked after Keyara when she lived with him. Fiora looked away, trying not to cry but she broke as Shulk hugged her, both of them crying together. Dunban rubbed Melia's arms before he hugged her, she needed more comfort now than anything. Alvis began crying...the woman he loved...the woman he tried to protect had just been taken from him again! How many times had he let her down? She was Zanza's slave from the beginning...it explained a lot, but it left so much unanswered...why didn't she tell anyone? Why didn't she seek help when it happened? Why? Nahlia looked away, trying to control her tear's...it was too much, Keyara was always bright and strong, she would never resort to using ether-release...but she had; for the first time in centuries she had used that move again. Willow was unnaturally quiet...more so than usual some would believe as she stared at Keyara...something wasn't right. She touched Keyara's pale, cold cheek before she noticed a blue glow below her and looked down before surprise flashed in her eyes. Keyara's gloves! One orb was flashing blue signalling there was still some ether left, but not a lot!

"Everyone, she's still alive!" she shouted as she noticed a slight rise of Keyara's chest as her glove began to seemingly heal her.

Everyone looked over and gasped as they saw the blue flashing orb on one of Keyara's gloves as Willow lifted the arm. Of course! Keyara's gloves were designed to never completely deplete of ether so Keyara could live..but Ether Release had released all the ether WITHIN Keyara, ether Zanza held, not the ether stored in her gloves! Melia gasped as she noticed the bag close by full of ether crystals was slowly being drained and she grabbed the bag, bringing it over and laying a chunk out beside Keyara. The chunk was completely drained and Melia began working to keep Keyara's gloves filled so Keyara could recover.

"Of course, I designed the gloves specifically to keep Keyara alive, in case of an emergency!" Alvis stated in recognition as he remembered what he did to the gloves.

"Well I'm glad you did, she'll live!" Nahlia cheered in happiness as everyone tried to compose themselves.

Some time passed and they decided it'd be best to leave prison island so Keyara could recover some place safer, thus making Nahlia transform into her Telethia form she gave them all a ride to Colony 9, the one place she knew they would be safe. Only five days passed with them searching for crystals to give Keyara to keep her alive before she awoke, this place was familiar. But why? She felt a twitch to her left and slowly turned her purple eyes to her left, seeing Alvis there. He slept, one hand tightly clutching her own...as though he feared the moment he let go, she'd disappear. She smiled slightly, lifting her hand gently from his to rub his cheek effectively waking him up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at her, seeing her awake and he gasped as he sat up straight, alarm on his face.

"Keyara, are you okay?" Alvis asked worried, looking her over. "You've been unconscious since you used Ether Release...we thought..." Alvis trailed off a little as a blush overcame his face. "Well...I thought we almost lost you." Alvis mumbled and Keyara gave a weak smile.

"Alvis..." she whispered and he looked her in the eye. "How am I...alive?" she questioned and he gave a small smile.

"The gloves." he responded, poking them. "The way I designed them, it was to keep you alive." Alvis finished as he gently caressed her cheek, smiling. "Are you feeling okay?" he questioned, worried for her health.

She gave a small nod. "I feel okay, a bit weak but overall..." she looked at herself, seeing most of her wounds were healed. "It looks like I made a complete recovery." Keyara observed before she felt arms wrap around her.

"Alvis?" she questioned but noticed his shaking body. "Don't you ever do that again." he stated firmly, and she felt something wet touch her shoulder. "You hear me? Don't do that again!" he shouted, hugging her tighter and she slowly returned the hug.

"...I don't plan to." Keyara responded before she felt Alvis pull away. She was confused before she felt his lips touch hers in a passionate kiss, her eyes widened at first before they slowly slid closed and she returned the kiss.

They separated before Alvis gave another quick kiss and hugged her to him, clutching her as though she was his life-line and she leaned against him, hugging him as well; falling asleep to regain more of her strength. Unaware the others were watching from the door, even Nahlia and Galven where there, watching the scene unfold. Dunban and Reyn though had to hold Galven back while Shulk and Fiora tried to keep everyone silent, and Willow only rolled her eyes at Galven. Sharla had smiled at seeing Keyara so happy while Melia was thrilled beyond belief, Keyara would finally find some peace of mind. Nahlia was happy Keyara was finally free of the chains that bound her to Zanza, while the others were happy to see the two finally together; she could finally move on and it seemed fate was smiling upon them. Maybe there was a chance to defeat Dickson and Zanza, they would finally put an end to this battle.


End file.
